Throughput, endurance, and data retention are factors that are often considered in memory design. Since a memory system can be used in many use cases, the system is often designed to provide acceptable throughput, endurance, and data retention for common use cases. While there may be variations between different manufacturers, all storage systems in a given manufacturer's product line usually have the same throughput, endurance, and data retention specifications.